REM
by Kaidou
Summary: As if getting stuck almost a thousand years in the past, on another planet no less, wasn't enough, Esther has her hands full dealing with a certain delinquent silver haired Lieutenant Colonel...
1. The Lost Story

This story takes place after Abel leaves Albion when Esther is crowned Queen. I recommend reading the Trinity Blood Theologica to make better sense of this, it basically outlines the direction Yoshida Sunao was planning for the TB series. You can find the translation by searching under Trinity Blood Zwei - the site that provides the information.

I send many thanks to my Beta Reader Lil~Rahl /who also has the link on her profile/ for being such a great help. She's so nice.

And so the curtain rises.

**Remember Everything on Mars**

**Chapter 1**

**The Lost Story  
**

There was an explosion - one powerful enough to shake the foundation of the Ghetto walls and cause a stir of confusion to its residences.

A select few however were used to such things.

"I've done it!"

Esther turned from a display of odd items stacked in Wordsworth's underground office, looking at the man - codenamed 'Professor' - wave away a small cloud of smoke jovially. It was still fairly recent since he took up resident in the Ghetto, and it showed. His worktable, which should have been clean and organized, was brimming in lost technology.

She came over, picking her way through the mess that piled over counter-tops and scattered on the floor. "You've got it working?"

"Of course!" declared Wordsworth triumphantly. "Come have a look at it."

Esther leaned over the cluttered table, her sparkling jeweled crown balanced carefully as she examined the small obsidian orb with the interest of a child. It reminded her strangely of a puzzle box.

Wordsworth chewed on his pipe, smiling. "It's called Illuminati. A newly restored lost technology created long before the Armageddon - the surprise I told you about."

"What does it do?"

"That, my curious queen, is a good question." He chuckled, brushing bits of grey ash from his priest garb. Although he was no longer employed as a priest or AX agent, Wordsworth still liked to occasionally dress the part. "Actually, it creates an electromagnetic field. And this one - " he pointed to it happily. "Is particularly special. From my research, I gathered it can create a maximum barrier of 343,610 kilometers - big enough to fit the entire isle of Albion inside almost twice over."

Esther looked at the seemingly harmless puzzle device, stunned.

Wordsworth laughed good-naturally. "I know what you're thinking and yes. It's ready for use. The poor thing had been quite soundly massacred by some bitter gent until my lucky find of it."

The delicate piece was removed from its metal frame stand and placed gently in her hand. "Would Her Majesty like to be the first to test it?"

Esther froze in shock. "B-but I couldn't - "

"Nonsense!" He smiled and motioned to the little orb cupped in her hands. "I've already set it to working order. You just have to line up these small indentations." He tapped a finger on one of the small dips in the smooth surface to show where he meant. "See?"

Esther nodded weary. Lost technology was usually beyond her understanding, but even she knew the implications of such a powerful item. It promised the safety of her people and humanity.

- But at a cost.

Isolation was nothing new to Albion, but since the death of the Pope and Augusta Vladica a year and a half ago, coupled with the destruction of Rome, the Empire had rapidly expanded into the western territory. Now the only other human nation was Germanicus, ruled by Ludwig II, her cousin, and he didn't particularly care what happened to Esther or her kingdom if it didn't benefit him.

Even so, she had never considered abandoning anyone outside her kingdom until now. Yet if it came to ultimate extinction and this last hope of survival she would do it. She would isolate her people forever.

"I should at least try it." Esther agreed, reluctant, and slowly arranged the pieces.

A turn counter clockwise.

Horizontal.

Esther twisted the final piece in place and waited…

… but nothing happened.

Wordsworth frowned. "Now that's odd."

"Odd?" Esther gave him an exasperated look. "It's still broken!"

"Certainly not! The very thought - Gaah!" He withdrew; his glove burned and fingers swollen red where he touched the black orb. "… what?"

Esther held the small device (cold to the touch) in her cupped hands, staring. It had burned him?

A warm tingle spread up her hands. It was slow at first, unnoticed until she could feel her blood hum from the collected energy gathered under her skin. Then it died, replaced by an unexpected jolt of static that released from the orb and encased her in a small water-like sphere.

Esther watched the bubble of prismatic light that reflected like a lake in winter. She couldn't help but note it was the same color as the Father's eyes...

Then something changed.

Inside the sphere it turned a foggy silver. Her heart skipped and she heard a voice - no, voices shouting at her. Worried. Terrified. They sounded far away, and she suddenly felt like…

Like she was gazing at the night sky. As if the constellations were forming clusters around her until she was falling into a sea of changing, prism-like colors of gold, purple, and now red. When the strange feeling began to recede she tried to reach out for it, to make it last, if only a little longer.

Her face hit cold tile with an abrupt smack.

"Ow." She breathed, clutching a hand to her burning nose with watery eyes. "Ow, ow, ow…"

Esther blinked away tears and let her eyes adjust to harsh florescent lights, absorbing the unfamiliarity of the room. The air was tart and sterile, the kind found in hospitals or some kind of lab, and sprawled on the floor she could make out the individual scuff marks from heavy shoes.

The rapid shift in surrounding, the strange thickness of the atmosphere, all bothered her less when she noticed the Professor's absence and the orb, previously held in her hand, gone. It nagged at her, somehow important.

But it was hard to think and the floor was uncomfortably cold. She pushed on weak hands to distance herself from it. The sight of her bare arms however (among everything else) made her pause.

Oh…

The silence of the room broke with the sharp click of a handgun chamber, and Esther modestly - somewhat instinctively covered herself as she turned to look at its source.

Apparently she wasn't alone.


	2. Story Untold

I lost count how many times I've re-written this chapter. I'm just never satisfied with it. -.-; But I like how it turned out this time so I might finally leave it alone.

**Remember Everything on Mars  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Story Untold  
**

"What are you doing in here?"

Behind the barrel of a gun stood an angry-faced girl. Her eyes were narrowed, suspicious as she leveled her dark gaze on the Albion Queen.

"Well?"

The girl was wearing a white military shirt and stocking pants, and Esther rubbed her bare arms self-consciously.

"I... this is... um..."

Her gaze slid to the cluttered room as she looked for an escape - or an excuse to explain herself. It vaguely reminded her of the storage areas inside the Ghetto, but Esther felt she wasn't anywhere near Londinium.

So then where was she?

The girl was beginning to look impatient, but before Esther could think up a convincing lie she lowered her gun.

"This is ridiculous." The girl clicked on the safety and tucked it into her belt. She gave Esther a flat look. "If you're meeting with a boy then just say so." She gave her a once-over before quirking a brow. "Or maybe you already did?"

Esther flushed at the insinuation.

"Never mind." She waved a hand to a stack of boxes on the floor. "I need to finish sorting these so just take you're clothes and get out. I won't report this to security if you're quick."

Esther surveyed the girl's uniform, an idea forming. "Could you help me up?"

"Fine."

The girl stepped forward and Esther took her gloved hand with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about this."

Before she could pull away Esther yanked the startled girl forward, knocking her off balance. A quick fist to the gut and a solid strike to the neck and the girl crumbled to the floor. Crouching, Esther checked if she was unconscious.

"I guess you won't be waking up for a while." Esther murmured in relief, giving the girl a sympathetic glance before removing her uniform and slipping it on. The new clothes would be a good disguise until she got out of this place - wherever it was.

Checking her gun was in easy reach on her belt Esther cautiously approached the only door in the room.

When it slid open Esther paused at the doorway, surveying the people in the hall. No one noticed her sudden appearance and she let the steel door close.

She moved at an easy pace, walking through the interlinked corridors and listening to bits of conversation in various familiar languages. It confirmed her earlier suspicion that she wasn't in Albion, but it didn't tell her where she was or how to get out of here.

"At least save me a trip!"

Her pace slowed at the sound of arguing voices.

A door to her right abruptly slid open and an irate young man stormed out, followed by a boy of gangly adolescence. There was a distinctly nasty bruise on his cheek - fairly recent. His dark blonde hair was cut short and disheveled, almost like he just got out of a fight.

"Come on! You're going there anyway!" he shouted at the retreating form. "Lieutenant Colonel!"

But he was already gone - vanishing around a corner.

"Freak bastard."

Esther turned from the adjacent corridor where the young man vanished, watching the boy kick the wall in bitter frustration. The stragglers who witnessed the argument exchanged looks but otherwise ignored him and walked on.

And that's why - when the boy finally noticed her stare - he froze.

"I... um..."

"Don't worry about it." Esther gave him a reassuring smile and glanced at his hand. "Is that what you were arguing about?"

The boy followed her gaze to the transparent memory cube in his hand and gave an embarrassed shrug. "Yeah, but it's no big deal." He pointed to his cheek. He had a pale complexion, and it made the bruise on his face look like an ugly blue-black ink stain on paper. "It's not that bad. And I've had a lot worse anyway."

Esther nodded, giving the adjacent corridor another questioning look. She knew what she saw - had recognized him instantly. But the former priest hadn't given her so much as a glance. She needed to talk to him, understand why he disappeared a year and a half ago.

But it probably wasn't a good idea to just walk up to him in this place. There were to many people. She didn't even know where they were or why he was here. But if she had a legitimate excuse, one that people wouldn't have second thoughts about...

She smiled.

Turning, Esther held out her hand.

"May I have that file?"

"Uh..."

"I'll give it to him for you." She coaxed.

The boy glanced at the memory cube then at her slightly pleading expression. With a reluctant sigh he placed the file in her outstretched hand. He could never say no to a girl - especially a pretty one.

"Thanks!"

Esther turned and sprinted down the adjoining corridor, leaving behind a startled, blushing boy as she slipped the memory cube in a pocket.

The easy part was over - now to find the Father.

Esther ran through the interlinking corridors, looking for light that caught on silver hair. It shouldn't be difficult to find him, not with his looks. She slowed to a trot while approaching a split corridor and tried to guess which hall he might have used. It took only a moment as she glimpsed the shimmer of light-colored hair. She smiled and hurried forward. It was easy to catch up with him now. His pace was much more slow and calm than his earlier brisk walk.

Unthinkingly she reached out, grabbing his arm. He paused - and surprised, turned to look at her.

But it wasn't the Father.

Her heart skipped for one beat. Two beats. She took a shallow breath and let go, dropping back as Cain smiled bemusedly.

"Something wrong?"

Esther focused on his face. He was watching her openly, a curious tilt to the sharp angles of his features.

"Miss?" he placed a light hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She flinched.

He pulled away, taking in the lack of color on her cheeks. His brows knit in confusion and he looked bothered by her weariness of him.

Esther took a calming breath and stepped back to put more distance between them. It didn't seem like he recognized her - but she also recalled when they first met in Albion. He'd been a convincing actor then too.

"I-I'm fine." She forced out, putting on a fake smile. "I just tripped."

"Oh." He sounded a little confused, but smiled warmly as he turned to leave. "Well, that's alright. Just try and be more careful."

Cain took a few short steps before pausing.

He looked back.

Seeing her watching him his smile turned playful, and her fists curled when he waved boyishly before turning to stroll down the corridor.

When he was almost out of sight Esther suddenly sprinted forward, ignoring the startled cries of people shoved out of her way.

Her gloved hand reached for her side as she stopped a few paces behind him.

"Cain!"

He paused, turning at the casual use of his name.

She raised her gun -

And fired.


	3. Once Upon a Time on the Mars

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story. But I don't know when the next update will be...

**Remember Everything on Mars**

**Chapter 3**

**Once Upon a Time on the Mars**

The crack of the bullet rang through the corridor and all movement ceased. Slowly it began to dawn on people what had happened.

Then someone screamed.

As if a switch had been flipped panic rose and people rushed to get out of each others way. They shoved one another aside to flee the confines of the hallway, but the young man with blonde hair and an angelic face didn't notice their departure.

With slow movements he raised a hand to the blossoming red stain on his chest, staring in mute shock at the red flecks on his fingers as he realized he'd been shot.

But he wasn't the only one confused by the sudden turn of events.

Lowering her gun Esther stared with wide eyes at the sight of Cain bleeding. She had acted entirely on impulse - knew better than anyone that a gun was useless against him...

But what if it wasn't a trick?

Her footsteps were the only sound in the empty corridor as she approached the blonde. He was on his knees now, his once beautiful face twisted in anguish... but Esther felt no pity for him as she raised her gun, standing over him like an avenging angel.

This was her revenge...

... for the sister he stole from her... Father Nightroad... everyone...

Cain looked at her with unfocused eyes, and Esther almost missed when he glanced over her shoulder. But it was to late - the revolver was snatched away, and Esther was grabbed by the back of her shirt and tossed violently to the side.

She broke her fall, but the impact still disoriented her. Esther sat up, vaguely aware of the distant sound of running footsteps. A white shadow stood over her, and she looked up at her attacker. It took a moment, but Esther thought she recognized the man glaring down at her under ruffled bangs.

"Father?"

Abel holstered the stolen gun and stared down at her with cruel indifference. Esther's blood went cold, and before she could back away Abel grabbed her by the throat, lifting her in the air with his terrible strength and slamming her against the nearest wall.

Something wet trickled down the back of her skull. But she hardly noticed as Abel strangled her. "Le-let go!"

He didn't - his fingers dug deeper into her neck as his eyes bled murder. The promised violence in them so profound it actually scared her, and for a fleeting moment, Esther wondered if this was same priest she met in Istvan years ago. But there wasn't time to dwell on it. His ever-tightening grip was cutting off her oxygen. With that in mind she did what any other female would do when faced with a much stronger man.

Feeling absolutely no guilt, Esther raised her foot and kicked him hard in the family jewels.

"Bitch!"

The agonized yelp was both satisfying and pitiful.

Dropping her Abel crouched over, clutching his nether regions with a pained expression. Esther was too busy sucking up lung-fulls of air on the floor to appreciate her handy-work, although she did managed a choked "Served you right." between coughing fits.

He heard her of course, and shuddering Abel braced a hand on the wall for balance, teeth clenched so hard his jaw ached. Esther was to busy rubbing her abused throat to notice the tightening of his shoulders or the way his eyes narrowed to pinpricks. If she had, the young Albion Queen would have made a hasty retreat. But it was to late when she finally noticed Abel's murderous expression.

Esther recoiled as he pushed off the wall.

"It's... it's your own fault!" she protested feebly and scooted away on her butt.

Maybe kicking him in the jewels hadn't been such a good idea...

Esther glanced at the corridor where she could hear people shouting. They were close. She had to get away from here. It would be impossible to defend herself against half a dozen armed men without a weapon, and she couldn't kill Cain if the Father was protecting him. Her eyes flicked to the body stretched out on the floor. A red puddle slowly spread beneath him, and Abel stiffened when he saw her shift.

Not thinking twice on it Esther lunged to the side - but not where Abel anticipated.

There was a thump followed by loud cursing as Esther moved in the opposite direction of Cain, barely making it to her feet when a hand caught her by the ankle to pull her down again. She kicked her foot out, but Abel easily caught it and dragged her back.

"No!"

Her outraged cry fell on deaf ears as Abel sat on her back. He twisted an arm behind her and leaned forward. "Don't..." he warned acidly. "You dare think about it."

Esther's bones creaked as he pressed down, and she reached behind her to scratch at his eyes, but he had already pulled away.

"Colonel!"

A dozen men and women suddenly crowded the area and blocked the hallways. A smaller group surrounded Cain. They had a red cross on their uniforms - medics, Esther realized, watching as they worked to slow the blood leaking from the dying man's chest.

She flinched when Abel pressed down on her arm. It was a warning. If she didn't give up he'd snap the bone. There was a small part of her that wondered if he recognized her. Maybe he was like Cain - forgotten her somehow. Maybe it was something else. Despite everything she still trusted him. If not for that... if not for that Esther would never have done what she did next.

Esther forced her muscles to go lax and let her cheek rest against the cold floor.

Abel waited a moment. When she didn't try to resist again, he twisted her other arm back and secured both wrists in a band of metal.

"Keep me informed on Cain's condition." Abel ordered a nearby medic, forcing Esther to her feet as he stood up. "And find the witnesses!" he barked to the others. "I want detailed reports from everyone on what happened here! Don't leave a single person out!"

"What about her?"

Abel didn't even spare the security officer who spoke a glance. He narrowed his gaze, fixing it on the girl's face. His grip on her arm tightened.

"I'll interrogate her myself."

**†††**

The final version of this chapter was supposed to be a little longer, but I think the story flows better like this. ^_^ I also have new info on the TB world novels that I didn't before, but it won't effect the plot to much.


	4. 2122AD

At long last... an update!

There are a few spoilers for what happens in RAM VI and at the end of ROM VI Crown of Thorns in this chapter. Chapter 3 has them as well, but you have to squint... and even then it's still a little vague.

**Remember Everything on Mars**

**Chapter 4**

**2122AD**

"Her Majesty disappeared?"

Wordsworth sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Yes. I'm afraid so." He admitted, smoking a lit pipe as he answered his student.

Former priest and AX agent, Hugue de Watteu, peered at his mentor under the hood of his cape. It was less than hour since he arrived back in Londinium. He'd been scouting the Albion border towns when he received word from Kate to return to the capital. From what he learned, almost two days had passed since the disappearance of the Queen.

"Is she dead?"

The Albion gentleman glanced at the orb on his desk, expression grim.

"It was a possibility I had considered. But this particular lost technology is a defense system type." Wordsworth shook his head. "No - Her Majesty's alive. It's what happened to her that I'm less certain of."

"Our true problem," a second voice interrupted, having stayed silent until now. Petros opened his eyes, arms folded as he slouched against a wall. "Is those monsters will use this against us."

Monsters - he meant the New Human Empire.

"I'm afraid you're right." Wordsworth met the other man's cool gaze with a slight nod. "The Empire will surely take advantage of this - and the Order manipulating it. Without Queen Esther, Albion's confidence will be undermined." For a moment, he seemed worried, but the look quickly vanished. "In any case, I've already asked Kate to arrange a meeting between the Duchess of Erin and Lord Walsh to discuss a temporary solution."

At the mention of the Duchess and Count, Petros stiffed. Thinking he would have to see either of those two was enough to fill him with irritation and dread. But even his dislike for the black-haired woman (who was completely lacking in morals) and the Methuselah (who he respected but was still a vampire) was overshadowed by regret.

He had been in the hall, standing guard for the Queen when the Professor's shout had caught his attention. Like a true Knight of the Church he had rushed to help, and even now Petros still didn't understand what he'd seen.

A sphere of blue light... and the person he swore his allegiance to fading... more than anyone he felt the weight of failure to not keep her safe.

- the final request of His Holiness, Pope Alessandro XVIII.

When Petros had learned of Cardinal Medici's plans to assassinate the Albion Queen, a person His Holiness voluntarily supported, he had immediately traveled to Prague against orders to stop it.

But despite his best efforts, the assassination attempt couldn't be avoided.

However, at the last possible moment, it was His Holiness who had taken the fatal blow, saving the Queen from certain death.

Recalling the red haired girl gently holding the dying Pope, and his final words as he asked Petros to help Esther escape, to protect her, it made him feel deeply ashamed. That one request, and Sister Judith's callousness for what she'd done, had changed everything for him.

Straightening, he was about to inquire how to search for the missing Queen when Hugue interrupted with a question of his own. "Master, why did Her Majesty disappear in first place? Was it part Illuminati's programming?"

Petros scowled at him. "Does that matter now? We should focus on finding Her Majesty!"

"Actually, Hugue makes a good point." Professor cut in. "The Illuminati is an artifact that creates a magnetic field to isolate and protect objects within a certain range, but perhaps it has secondary function as well." He reached under his desk, pulling a suitcase out. "I'll have to do some investigating. In the meantime, Albert - I mean, the Deputy Prime Minister of Albion security, will keep knowledge of Queen Esther's disappearance to a minimum." He looked at Petros. "By the way, could you deliver this to someone for me? I can't do it myself right now."

Petros skeptically took the suitcase. "Deliver to who?"

"The Duchess of Erin."

Seeing his colleague's fearful expression, the Professor smiled cheerfully. "I'm sure Her Majesty would appreciate you delivering her clothes and jewels to the Duchess for safe-keeping."

"B-but -!"

The thought of meeting _that_ woman alone made Petros' skin crawl. He glared at Hugue, who was pointedly looking away. Taking a breath and squaring his shoulders, Petros nodded his head with exaggerated seriousness. "Understood. I will deliver this without fail!"

Wordsworth beamed. "Excellent! I'm counting on you Petros!"

The former Chief Inquisitor bowed and left the office, passing the two guards outside the door that ensured the Professor (under temporary house arrest) stayed inside. Hugue nodded respectfully before he too was gone - likely to intercept the Count of Manchester when he arrived at the Port of Londinium tonight. After the heavy damage inflicted on the Ghetto with the Inquisition and Mary's attempted purge, the original Methuselah population had relocated to an island off the Albion coast. With them gone, the underground city had remained vacant until the Empire declared war on western Europe.

Now the Ghetto was considered a refugee for the people who had fled the continent... and in the more restricted areas, the headquarters for the disbanded AX agents.

Suddenly, a woman's voice chimed in his ear.

"That went well."

"Ah, Kate. I just finished speaking with Petros and Hugue. Are there any new developments?" The Professor suddenly focused on his empty office. "Has Leon sent word from Germanicus? What about the Earl of Memphis?"

"Dandelion says there's been no change."

In front of his desk, the holograph of a nun flickered into existence. She was a beautiful woman with a mole under her eye. But her delicate features, which gave her a motherly appearance, were drawn in concern.

"Either Queen Esther's disappearance hasn't been leaked... or the King is withholding knowledge of it, were not sure. As for the Earl, there's still no word from the Empire."

"I expect it will take more time until he can contact us again. Regarding Ludwig II, he's always been a rather cautious and unpredictable monarch." Wordsworth bit the stem of his pipe, tapping a gloved finger on the wood of his desk. "It was wise to have Leon stay in Germanicus after AX was dissolved. I was recovering in Rome due to my own injuries at the time, but from what I've heard, Ludwig II took an interest in him during that RozenKruetz fiasco in Vienna six years ago."

"Yes. That's when he first offered to have Leon work for him."

"And the incident has worked marvelously in our favor." He acknowledged, glancing at the lost technology perched on his desk. "However, I have little doubt our 'Blood-stained Youth' is aware of his bodyguard's double-agent status."

Picking up the Illuminati, Wordsworth examined it for a moment.

"Albion's alliance with Germanicus is fragile at best, even with the war on the Empire. Ludwig II is likely using Leon to assure us there won't be a confrontation... for now at least. In truth, I was hoping the Illuminati could give Her Majesty a bit of an advantage over him, something to haggle better cooperation from Germanicus."

Kate's hologram flickered uncertainly. If AX hadn't been dissolved... if Rome wasn't destroyed and the Vatican. Kate bit her thumb anxiously. If Caterina and Tres -

"Kate."

The blonde haired woman focused on the orb Wordsworth held up for inspection.

"What does this look like to you?"

She stared at it a moment, then frowned. "It... it looks like some sort of measuring unit."

Wordsworth nodded. "Its appearance corresponds to the shape, size and power fluctuation of the magnetic field it generates." He inspected the small indentations on its surface. "Unfortunately, I found little information on the Illuminati in historic records. Most of my knowledge was based on experiments and research of similar lost technology."

Kate looked suddenly ill. "You let her test something so dangerous?"

"I'm sure Her Majesty is fine, Kate." He assured, setting the orb back on his desk. "And I already plan to take full responsibility. By the way, when is Lord Walsh scheduled to arrive in Albion? Hugue went to meet him."

"Twenty-one-hundred hours. 9 p.m tonight."

Wordsworth nodded before glancing around his office. It had been relocated from Buckingham Palace to a secured area in the underground a month ago. The arrangement was pleasing despite the slight inconvenient of the location. And it wasn't long before he was immersed in fascination with the secrets of the Ghetto.

- it was also where he discovered the Illuminati.

Like most lost technology it had been in dire need of repair, although its condition had more to do with the pitiful scraps Wordsworth found then its actual age. He would almost swear someone had taken a sledgehammer to it...

Puffing on his pipe, Wordsworth continued, "At any rate, it will be convenient with Lord Walsh here. Not only can he help with a solution for Her Majesty's disappearance, he also knows the technology of the underground and can access the Ghetto's restrict files. Perhaps one of them will hold the answer to our problem."

Kate felt a slight stir of hope but kept her expression of calm, instead asking, "Shall I make tea then? You and the Count have a long night ahead. It might help."

"That's true. Thank you, Kate."

With a decisive nod her hologram vanished and the Professor was alone in his office. He stared at the empty space a moment before turning away, his attention resting on the source of their problems.

"... a long night indeed."

His mouth set in a determined line, Wordsworth stood from his chair.

There was work to do. He had to prepare for the Count of Manchester's arrival.

**†††**

"Esther Blanchett."

A folder was dropped onto the metal table. Esther stared at it, then at Abel standing across from her.

"We found no record for that name in our computer system." He pulled out a chair and sat down. "We also ran the serial number of your confiscated gun. It's registered to an officer in the Security Department. She was found unconscious in a storage room almost twenty minutes ago." Opening the folder, he glanced at the first page.

All this information was collected in the last forty minutes by security. But since it wasn't really important right now, Abel skipped ahead to more pressing matters.

"We also questioned the person who gave you the file found in your pocket. He claims to have no connection with you or the assassination attempt on Cain." Abel looked up from the report. "He also mentioned you intended to give that file to me."

Esther stayed quiet. She didn't know where this conversation was going.

Abel continued. "I want to know if shooting Cain was a mistake." He stared at her hard. "Was I the real target?"

"No!" Esther cried out. She could understand how someone else might get to that conclusion, but it surprised and hurt a little that he'd think she would do that to him. "No, of course not." She said again, voice soft.

Abel looked at her strangely. Her vehement denial had surprised him, but he decided not to comment. "Was anyone else involved in the murder attempt?"

She shook her head.

He drummed his fingers on the table in irritation. That wasn't much of an answer. "So you acted alone?"

A nod.

"Then attacking him was personal? And don't answer with a fucking head shake!" He snapped. This was getting to his patience, and he didn't have much to begin with. And it wasn't like she couldn't talk either... "What?" he asked, suddenly noticing the weird look Esther was giving him.

She stared at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Excuse me?"

"You acting a little..." Esther trailed off when Abel narrowed his eyes at her. The hostility in his expression took her by surprise. He was so different, and not just in looks. The contrast with gentle priest and this hot-tempered young man was almost a physical pain.

"A little...?" Abel urged her threateningly.

But Esther still couldn't talk. She could only think about how much he'd changed. After the disaster in Prague, Abel and Ion had followed Cain to the Empire. The Earl had later told her they had separated after sneaking into the Capital, and that Father Nightroad had gone to help Seth.

Was that battle what changed him? Esther wondered. She knew the two Krusniks had disappeared after it. And that the Yeniceri had found the severed head and corpse of the Empress in the debris of the environmental room. Was that when it happened? Had Cain done something to him? She hadn't been surprised when Rozenkruetz used their contacts in the Empire to manipulate information, declaring Abel the 'Assassin from the Vatican' to start a war with the Outer. But for Abel to suddenly change sides and protect Cain... why?

Her hands fisted in her lap, but as soon as Esther realized what she was doing, she relaxed. "I just wanted to know why you're so serious about this." Esther said finally, keeping her voice level.

Abel looked at her closely. "You really don't understand, do you?"

"Understand..?" Esther knew she wasn't going to like whatever he said next.

Abel leaned forward in his chair. "You're in a dangerous situation. There's a million people in the Mars Colony... and right now, more than half of them want you dead." he looked straight at her. "It's your choice to cooperate or not. I don't really care, but if you give us the information we want the charges against you might turn from a death sentence to life imprisonment."

Esther stared at him. She wasn't really worried about being in any danger. In fact, out of everything he said, one word stood out more than the rest.

"Mars...?" Esther ventured hesitantly. "We're on another planet?"

It was Abel's turn to stare. "You didn't know?" When Esther didn't deny it, he frowned. "I find that hard to believe. The Red Mars Project was established by the United Nations forty-two years ago - in 2080. There isn't a person alive who doesn't know about it." That's what he'd thought anyway. How the hell could she not know this stuff? The girl almost killed the Head Administrator an hour ago!

Abel ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Shit, what was he supposed think now? Was the girl a hired assassin or just plain nuts? Did he even want to choose? Not to mention he still had to send that incident report back to Earth -

"Liar."

Abel froze. "What did you say?"

Esther's hands were starting to shake. This was to sudden for her. She wasn't expecting a situation like this. How could she just accept it? It was to unreal. "You're lying." Her voice was weak. It reflected how she felt exactly. "You must be."

What happened next was almost to fast to follow.

Abel stood, knocking over his chair and seizing Esther by the front of her shirt. "Lying!?" He shook her. "Lying!? What the hell makes you think I'm lying!?" It took everything he had not to hit her in that moment. Esther remained quiet, and he shook her again. "Answer me, damn it!"

If he'd been calm, Abel would have noticed Esther's face had lost color. But he didn't. Not at first. Only when she started trembling did Abel notice Esther was staring at him in shock, fear, and horror. Embittered at the sight, he shoved her away.

"This interrogation is over."

Snatching the folder off the table he left the room in disgust. Esther slumped in her chair, head down and eyes staring vacantly at the floor. Moments later, she heard the swoosh of a door opening and footsteps enter the room.

"This is... impossible... how... it's not true... a lie..."

Confused and terrified, words fell from her lips in a stream of broken thoughts as her surroundings became less distinguished, the walls and table bleeding together in foggy white and greys.

"... it must be a lie."

The eerie fog was broken by a ray of light.

Esther sat up and blinked in confusion at the closet-sized room. She vaguely recalled a woman had brought her here after the interrogation. She must have lost consciousness after she left.

"... this is the past."

Her sight focused on the glass wall in front of her. On the other side was an empty hallway, the lights so bright it made her head hurt. Esther leaned against the wall and stared at the red welts on her wrists. They stung a little, and her arm hurt where Abel had pinned her. There was also a curious ache at the back of her skull...

The red haired girl folded her legs and tucked them under her chin.

"Father..."

She didn't understand. He wasn't anything like the priest Esther knew centuries in the future. His attitude had shocked her, even frightened her, and she wasn't sure how to deal with him like that.

But at least one thing was certain - and that was how Abel and Cain could survive for so many years. They were both Krusnik. And Seth... she was a Krusnik. Her battle against Radu-Dietrich in the environmental room had proved it. And because Seth has lived over eight hundred years, it was logical the other two could be as old - even older than the late Empress.

She exhaled a shaky breath. Everything was to complicated. She knew nothing about the past, and as long as she was here, she might accidentally change it...

"... I can change it."

Esther froze at this sudden realization.

A person normally couldn't change the past. In fact, it was absolutely impossible. But that wasn't true now. She was in the past and that meant the future could change.

But it was also a dangerous thing to consider.

Esther didn't know the circumstances of how the Father and Cain became the immortal life-force known as Krusnik. She only knew they weren't Krusnik now. A gunshot couldn't hurt Cain if he was. So if this was before he was a Krusnik... then it was possible for him to die.

Friends... family... so many people could be saved. But killing him was also risky. She didn't know the full consequences of tampering with the past. The only thing she knew was if Cain died things would be better...

... and it was with that thought Esther made a decision.

She was going to change the future.

**†††**

The Albion Methuselah now live on Neverland, the island where Professor Berrie was experimenting on children and the case Abel and Leon resolved in the RAM II novel. This actually does happen at the end of ROM VI, as for Ludwig II asking Leon to work for him, that happened in the unfinished RAM VI, Apocalypse Now.

Hope you guys didn't mind the spoilers!


	5. Red Mars Project

You guys have been so nice to me even though I haven't updated this story in like a zillion years... I can't express my gratitude enough! I finally finished this chapter, but there are probably a few mistakes since I rushed through it. Still, if it wasn't for you guys, I might have never gotten back to this story. Thank you ALL!

**Remember Everything on Mars**

**Chapter 5**

**Red Mars Project**

Sunset had fallen on the red landscape, and the already below-freezing temperatures began to drop.

As the faint halo of the distant sun began to fade, shadows cast from the large, interconnected dome buildings began to lengthen on the desert surface. Inside the reinforced steel walls made to withstand the harsh foreign world, a sound similar to a clock tracked the heartbeat of an unconscious patient lying in a bed at the Medical Department.

Adjusting the grip on his clipboard, a middle-age man with graying hair checked the life-support equipment with familiar ease. A slight frown on his lips, he glanced at his papers to compare notes with the vital signs of the patient.

"How is he?"

A kind voice interrupted the doctor's thoughts.

"Is there a change in his condition? What do you know?"

"... Lieutenant Colonel."

He looked up, greeting the woman that walked into the room with a trace of hesitancy. She was dressed in a high-rank uniform, and her long red hair was swept back from her brown face. Lilith Sahl - born from the development of an artificial womb in the SAU (South Asia Union) and the first issue of 'genetically adjusted children' for the Red Mars Project.

In the almost frozen silence, the doctor finally answered in a careful tone.

"There's no significant change in his condition."

Glancing at the clipboard, he recited:

"He suffered severe blood loss, but the blood transfusion has helped stabilize him. The artery grazed from the bullet has also been functioning without problems. His condition is still critical, but the Colonel should make a full recovery because of your efforts."

"I see."

Lilith sighed in relief. Her face had a look of exhaustion, but the lines of worry were less obvious then two days ago.

"- however, this situation is a little unexpected."

"Why?"

The head of the Medical Department, whose gold eyes had been watching the unconscious man in bed, suddenly turned to look at her subordinate.

"Why is it unexpected?"

"Well, think it's odd the Colonel would be attacked. He doesn't have enemies. Maybe she mistook him for that guy?"

That guy - when he said those words, a look of profound disgust, fear and hatred appeared on the doctor's face. It was the expression of someone who genuinely loathed someone else.

However, Lilith's face had no sign of hostility. Looking a little thoughtful, she once again turned her gaze to the unconscious man in bed.

Staring at Cain's peaceful expression, she came to a decision. "I'll go meet her."

"What?"

At the unexpected words of his superior, the doctor's expression immediately changed. His eyes widened, and he almost dropped his clipboard.

"Go meet her? But that person is dangerous!"

"She's in solitary confinement. There is no threat, also..."

A determined light reflected in gold eyes, and Lilith turned to leave.

"I want to confirm something."

**†††**

After a palm-print identification scan, the steel doors of the elevator gently slid open to grant access. Lilith stepped inside, typing a secondary access code on a small console beside the doors as they shut.

The elevator began to descend, and she leaned against the wall, thoughts filled with anxiety.

"No enemies... was it?"

This casual observation, in a sense, was completely correct.

Ever since the implementation of the 'Project' - no, before that, Cain had been widely accepted by the people around him. It was for this reason Lilith could understand her subordinate's confusion regarding the attack. It seemed more logical that Cain was mistaken for his younger, and very much hated, temperamental twin.

But what if it wasn't a mistake?

A warning chime sounded from the elevator, and Lilith straightened. A moment later, the doors opened into a long hallway lined with glass rooms.

The isolation cells - located underground beneath the Security Department headquarters. This level was strictly regulated by the head of the Security Department, and only people with RMP authorization of Special Class A or above could access this area without an escort.

On soundless footsteps, Lilith walked down the row of empty cells. Chemical-luminescent lights on the ceiling lit the hallway, and the sound of the air circulatory system was like the hum of insect wings. Arriving at a cell near the end of the corridor, Lilith stopped to look inside -

"Are you security?"

Opposite of the glass wall, a small figure watched Lilith in mistrust.

Her age was nineteen, maybe twenty - she had a pale complexion, and her delicate features hinted of a noble background. Beneath wisps of red hair, a pair of lapis colored eyes shined with intelligence.

Trying to ease suspicion, Lilith's answer was gentle.

"… a visitor."

Hands clasped around her drawn legs, the girl didn't reply. It was obvious from her silence that she didn't have the slightest intention of cooperating. However, Lilith remained unaffected by her cold demeanor.

"I want to ask you something, Miss Blanchett."

Taking a step towards the barrier that separated them, Lilith continued:

"Why did you attack Cain Knightlord? Although I understand if you hold resentment for the Red Mars Project, trying to kill the head of the Management Department is unreasonable, even if you don't agree with the colonization plan."

From inside the cell, bitter laughter echoed.

"You make him sound like a victim."

Lilith frowned. "Victim?"

So her suspicion was correct. Cain had been the target of this girl from the start. Could Abel be aware of this? But why would he keep such a thing secret? When she had confronted him after Cain's surgery, he had absolutely refused to speak about Esther. What was his reason for this? And what was Esther's motive for killing Cain if it wasn't because of the Project?

Wanting to persuade the girl from her violent intentions, Lilith continued in a subdued tone.

"I don't know why you hate Cain... but whatever grudge you hold, killing him won't make things better. It's pointless."

"Pointless? You think his death would be pointless? You know nothing!" Already on her feet, Esther slammed a fist on the glass wall separating them. "If not for that man everything would be okay! My sister would still be alive, the Pope and Empress wouldn't have been killed, and Father Nightroad wouldn't be missing!"

And it was true - because of Cain and the RozenKruetz Order, the fragile peace with the Empire had been destroyed.

Esther's heart clenched at the thought, and she slumped to the floor.

"You know nothing..."

The weight behind those words felt heavy, and she bowed her head, tears falling like rain.

On the other side of the glass, Lilith was a silent presence. Watching the crying girl, it felt difficult to condemn her. However, when she examined Esther a little more closely, Lilith's breath caught and her back stiffened.

"Are you injured?"

Although still in tears, Esther lifted her eyes. Her expression was confused, as if the other woman was speaking a strange language. Watching the other girl carefully, Lilith knelt and placed a hand on the glass between them.

"There's blood on your collar."

"Oh, this is... I hit my head when Father... when I was arrested."

Esther touched the dry blood with a bitter smile, and Lilith's brow furrowed in worry. She didn't notice until now, but Esther looked a little sickly. Her breathing was slightly irregular, and her face was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Had she been like this for the past two days?

"I will help you."

Esther looked up at the soft declaration, and the beautiful woman stood.

"You can't stay here while injured. I will make arrangements to transfer you to the Medical Department."

Her tone was meant to be reassuring - but Esther still had a slight look of doubt. Lilith's expression turned soothing, and she offered the other girl a gentle smile.

"Please rest now. You have nothing to worry about."

**†††**

"What. Have. You. _DONE?_"

Lilith glanced up from the papers on her desk, gold eyes fixed on the man in her office. The head of the Security Department was clenching his fists, expression furious. Sensing a confrontation, she set down her pen and asked in a patient tone.

"And what have I done, Abel?"

"That girl! You transferred that criminal into your department!"

"You mean Miss Blanchett?"

Lilith kept her expression calm as she tried to comfort the young man's wild emotions.

"I have the situation under control. You don't need to worry, Abel."

"Don't worry? You're telling me not to worry? Bullshit! You removed a criminal from quarantine without my authorization!"

"It couldn't be helped. Esther Blanchett was in a precarious situation because of her neglected injuries."

Abel stiffened, and Lilith frowned at him.

"Did you know you gave that girl a concussion? Is that why you refused to speak to me about her? You didn't want me to help her?"

His teeth clenched, and he looked away, not wanting to see her disappointment as she gazed at him with sad eyes.

"Tell me... what did you think you would gain from this? Justice? Revenge? You can't do that sort of thing, Abel. Your job is to protect people. If you continue to act in this way, I will stop you, remember that."

"Damn you!"

He punched the nearest wall, the cold metal warping beneath his fist. He bowed his head, strands of silver covering his eyes. Why did Lilith have to fight him on this? When he had interrogated that girl two days ago, she acted like he was in the wrong. And the way she had looked at him... called him a liar —

"Abel."

That tone was like an unforgiving desert sun.

As she met the younger man's eyes, Lilith didn't hesitate to crush his resolve.

"I will not accept you behaving this way towards other people. Treating one person unfairly because you dislike them is childish. You need to set a better example. If you don't, the people in the colony will turn against you someday."

Abel barely swallowed back the accusation that wanted to gush from his throat. Sensing his hesitation, Lilith continued in a softer tone:

"It's your duty, Abel."

How could she even say that? After what happened, how could Lilith think he had any obligation to that girl?

Abel was about to refute her claim, but at that moment, the office door behind him slid opened. Entering the room was a young girl in fresh-looking clothes. Equipped on her neck was a titanium alloy collar, the metal almost completely hidden by the fabric of her new uniform.

"... fine."

He turned to Lilith, ignoring the startled girl standing silent in the doorway. His eyes flashed coldly, and the next words he spoke held the promise of someone who would abuse the limits of his power to get what he wants.

"But if anything happens, I will hold you personally responsible... Lieutenant Colonel Sahl."

**†††**

Thank you again for your support! Love you guys!

Yeah... I guess Abel is being mean again. But we all know he's a big softie at heart underneath all that... uh... meanness. ^^; Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun working on it!

Kaidou


	6. Mistress of the Dark

Thank you for the fav, alerts and reviews. You guys rock! ^_^

**Remember Everything on Mars**

**Chapter 6**

**Mistress of the Dark**

Adjusting the air tank of his pressure suite, Abel frowned. The conversation last night with Lilith still lingered in his ears, and he clenched a fist, recalling her scolding words and unshakable resolve.

"Lieutenant Colonel?"

He looked up at the silhouette standing in the doorway, and the man quickly saluted.

"Preparations are finished, Lieutenant-Colonel."

Abel nodded, grabbing his oxygen helmet. He would deal with the situation later. Right now, it wasn't reasonable to think about that woman.

He had a mission to complete.

**†††**

Between cotton-spun clouds, silver light from the two moons shone on the sullen figure standing in the street.

"... hungry..."

Graz - a city located in the former Kingdom of Ostmark, now Germanicus, and the second-largest city after Vienna. It was a beautiful place, and because of its position southeast of the Alps, the climate was much warmer than other cities with the same latitude. Abel tried to enjoy the night scenery, however, it quickly lost its appeal as his stomach made a soft protest.

He slumped with a deep sigh, reaching into his pocket for a map. Maybe he could find a nearby restaurant and dig through their trash...

" - are you lost, priest?"

A charming voice suddenly interrupted his sullen thoughts.

"It's dangerous to wander these streets at night. Monsters will find you."

"Oh... uh..."

Standing next to him was a girl in a dark maroon cloak. Underneath curls of black hair, a pair of brass-colored eyes released a gleaming brilliance. Her face was young, and she looked to be just out of adolescence.

Abel stepped back. He hadn't realized until she spoke someone was standing beside him.

"Um.. thank you for the warning, Miss. But I don't have money for a place to stay. And even if I did... well, I would use it to buy food. It's been two days since my last meal."

Sadness and regret filled his words, eyes resembling an abandoned puppy.

On the other hand, the girl laughed softly at his heartbroken face.

"You must have very bad luck."

Her voice was amused, but there was a strange consideration beneath it. Overlooking the poor state of his clothes, she made a decisive nod.

"I like you, priest... very well, I have decided to keep you. If you become my servant, you won't have to worry about food or shelter. What do you say? Don't you think it would be a great honor to serve an Imperial noble family?"

"... Imperial noble family?"

Looking at her white complexion, maroon cloak and the gold sword at her waist, his eyes widened in understanding.

"Are you -?"

"- and what's this?"

At the same time Abel spoke, a group of shadows appeared in the faint glow of the streetlamps.

"Oh? A girl? You should be home at this time of night."

About ten policemen stood in the street. The man standing in front of the group had a mocking expression, and he addressed the priest and girl in a sarcastic voice: "What are you two doing? Having a tryst?"

"That's none of your business."

Stepping forward the girl raised her chin, voice filled with arrogance.

"We're busy. Go bother someone else."

"Don't be rude, Missy. This is the Inspector for the Graz City Police." A blue-clothed officer, eyes like a snake, laughed in a cruel voice. "Because you seem so comfortable wandering around at night, he wants to ask you about the vampire that drifted into this area last week. Why don't you come with us to the police station?"

"... you're annoying."

The girl ignored his question. Looking at the Inspector, she narrowed her eyes.

"Sooner or later I will pay you and your colleagues a visit, but I'm attending other matters now. I'll spare your life today, if you immediately go away or... I kill you here."

"Kill me?" The Inspector's face hardened. "Kill me? Are you kidding?"

The atmosphere around the girl suddenly changed to a dangerous tone. One of the policemen panicked and set his eyes on the Inspector.

"Let's go, sir. I don't think it's a good idea to bother - "

"Don't give me orders, filth!"

The man that had moved to stop the Inspector was shoved to the side, and he angrily stalked forward.

"Kill me? You want to kill me? Arrogant bitch!"

He raised a fist, about to hit the girl's surprised face when strong fingers suddenly grasped him by the arm. The priest stood next to him, gripping his arm.

"... leave her alone."

"You -! Are you trying to interfere, priest!?"

The young man was harshly knocked to the ground, his head cracking against the edge of the upraised sidewalk. The Inspector's lips twisted, looking at him in satisfaction as he walked forward. Removing his pistol from its holster, he took aim at the silver head of the unconscious priest -

"Gah!"

A sharp roar - in the next instant, the Inspector's hand covered his face.

The gun fell to the ground, and the officers quickly turned from the priest to their superior... and stared. The Inspector stumbled back, a dagger the thickness of a needle stuck in his eye.

"... you would dare strike my servant?"

Accompanied by the soft voice was the sound of steel as a sword was pulled from its scabbard.

The moment the blade was completely drawn, the girl disappeared - or to be more precise, her speed was simply beyond the limits for the human eye to capture.

"Before I kill you, I'm going to tell you my name stupid Terran, so listen carefully."

The Inspector was still clutching his face in pain, but at the ominous words, he looked at the girl suddenly standing in front of him.

Before anyone could move, the girl's thin arm swung in a graceful arch.

"Camilla -"

Her lips bloomed into a vicious smile, exposing sharp canines.

"My name is Camilla - Camilla Karnstein."

Red blood sprayed in the air... and the Inspector's head flew through the air like a bird taking flight... then landed on the ground with a loud _squish_.

**†††**

Hope you liked it guys! I know it's kinda short compared to the previous two chapters... but we do get to see a glimpse of future Abel. And he even made a friend! Erm... sorta.

Actually, the character Camilla Karnstein is from the Trinity Blood canon notes, and she's based on Carmilla Karnstein, a female vampire in the book CARMILLA by Joseph Thomas Sheridan Le Fanu, published in 1872. Basically, the story is about how Carmilla integrates herself into families with young, beautiful woman, seducing them and repeatedly drinking their blood at night (ultimately killing them). Her current victim, Laura, finds out the truth and begins to search for a way to kill her.

This story also predates Dracula by Bran Stoker by 25 years. Hmm... perhaps it was a source of inspiration? I wouldn't be surprised.

Well, ta for now!


	7. Rozenkruetz Order

Hi everyone! Some Trinity Blood goodness just for you. ^^ As a little side note, I changed the details about the UN military ranks for Cain, Abel, Lilith and Seth. Originally I was using the web translations, but after double-checking the kanji from my Canon book, I decided to be more accurate. Canon also says Abel and Lilith have the same rank, just in different Departments. Security/Medical respectively. I also learned while researching that Mr. Yoshida seems to be using the UK military ranking system for the Red Mars Project.

Well, I hope none of the changes throw you off to much. I went back and fixed everything in previous chapters too. The interrogation scene between Esther and Abel in chapter 4 was also completely redone, so feel free to take a look and let me know if you like it. ^_^

Now to the main event!

**Remember Everything On Mars**

**Chapter 7**

**Rozenkruetz Order**

"The swelling is gone, but even if it was a mild concussion, I want you to be careful the next three weeks to prevent further injury." Lilith instructed, turning from the x-ray results to Esther.

It was a relief to see her looking so well. The slight glassiness in her eyes was gone, and if not for the titanium collar on her neck, a device to track her location, as well as release a small electrical shock if she attempted to harm someone, Lilith would almost think she was checking up on a normal patient.

"You were lucky." Lilith removed the x-rays sheets from the light-board. "If Abel were serious, this injury would be much worse."

Esther looked up as she put on her jacket uniform, clearly confused. "You mean he wasn't?"

"No. If he wanted, Abel could have hurt you much more than this."

That knowledge was uncomfortable. Securing the final clasp of her jacket, Esther frowned. "I'm still a little confused why he attacked me to protect Cain." Sitting on the hospital bed, she let her thoughts wander. "It's surprising... but I guess Father Nightroad really does care about him."

Father Nightroad? Didn't she also call Abel that yesterday too?

During their first conversation in the isolation cells, it was easy to dismiss Esther's words as a side-effect from a mild concussion. The fracture in her skull had caused the brain to swell a little, but now that it wasn't a problem, Lilith wondered how much of that conversation wasn't effected by her injury.

"This is really confusing."

The voice was so disheartened that it broke Lilith's thoughts. Seeing the miserable expression of the younger girl, the older woman sat down on the bed, a silent presence.

But Esther seemed oblivious, clenching her hands.

"Why did he stop me? Doesn't he hate Cain? Why is their relationship so different now then what it's supposed to be?"

Watching her trembling shoulders, Lilith bit her lip as if she was the person being accused of stopping her.

Against such hatred, what could she possibly say?

Esther was obviously upset with Abel, and possibly angry he stopped her. But, although Esther's hatred for Cain might not change, perhaps she could say something to calm her feelings against Abel.

"Miss Blanchett."

Taking hold of the girl's hands, Lilith's voice softened.

"Please don't blame him, Miss Blanchett."

"What?"

Startled by the words, Esther abandoned her muddled thoughts and turned to Lilith.

"What do you mean?"

"You were right about Abel." The older woman released Esther's hands. She smiled gently, but her expression was sad. "And because you attacked his brother, someone close to him, he had to stop you. So please don't blame him for protecting him."

For a moment, Esther seemed confused, then her expression cleared and she sighed deeply.

"You completely misunderstood what I meant." Shaking her head, strands of red hair fell into her face. "I don't blame him, I'm just a little mad that I misunderstood their relationship. It wasn't what I expected."

"They have... a complex bond." Lilith answered carefully.

She honestly didn't think Esther was an evil person, but attacking Cain and making Abel her enemy, even unintentionally, had made her situation horribly dangerous.

Deciding to change the subject, Lilith stood and started to collect her things. "By the way, wasn't Abel supposed to visit you today? It was to ask you more questions, right?"

Sensing Lilith's desire to lighten the mood, Esther nodded. "The message said he wanted to clarify a few things. He's supposed to visit this afternoon." Esther turned to stare at the door, face sad. "I wonder where he is?"

The reaction was a bit strange, because Lilith would have expected a less welcoming response about the news of Abel's visit. But Esther seemed to be genuinely looking forward to it, so after a brief hesitation, she decided to make an offer.

"Would you like me to find him for you?"

Esther looked up, clearly startled, and Lilith couldn't help but smile at her honest confusion.

"Abel might be busy and simply forgot about speaking to you. I have to work later, so it would be best if you see him now. This way, if Abel gets angry, I can be here to protect you."

Patting her shoulder in reassurance, the Lieutenant Colonel said a quick farewell and left the room, the door sliding shut and locking behind her.

"... she's really nice."

Falling back on the sheets of her bed, Esther stared up at the white ceiling. She suddenly felt lonely. Although her room was small, it was to empty now that she had no one to talk to.

"Please visit soon, Father."

Although he wasn't like the person Esther knew in the future, and he looked and acted different, she still wanted to see him.

Turning on her side, Esther closed her eyes and waited.

**†††**

"Over here, sir."

Hearing the familiar voice in his earpiece, Abel looked away from the red-orange sky as he leaned against one of the two parked jeeps.

"What did you find, Lieutenant?"

Pushing off the vehicle, Abel walked over to the man wearing a pressure suite. From morning to noon they had been in the desert, and he hadn't bothered hiding his annoyance from the others that all of them were out here.

Program Management wasn't his jurisdiction, but with Cain injured, Abel was obligated to cover for him - and that included checking potential mining sites. But this area was so completely remote from the colony it couldn't be anything but impractical.

"This is a waste of time." Scowling, Abel glared over his shoulder. "And you two hurry up! I need to visit the Medical Department after we finish here."

"... you know, it wouldn't hurt for you to help a little."

Carrying a shovel and metal suitcase full of delicate data-gathering equipment, a middle-aged man with brown hair walked towards him, voice grouchy.

"Anyway, why did you want us to bring so much stuff? You said this was just an inspect - shit!"

He slipped on a frozen patch of water, dropping everything as he fell. The muscle beneath Abel's eye twitched at the string of curses in his earpiece, and beside him, the Lieutenant cleared his throat nervously as another man helped his fallen comrade up.

"It's a fair point, sir." He defended, glancing at the various observational and sampling technology set up around them. "Even the Colonel doesn't bring this much equipment on inspections."

"If we can finish everything today, then I don't want to make a second trip." Abel turned to the man standing next to him, dismissing the other two. This conversation was pointless. "So what did the readings say?"

"Well, this area has a high percentage of metallic iron."

The Lieutenant looked at the numbers displayed on the screen of the device in his hand.

"If you exclude how difficult it will be extracting and transporting it, this place is ideal. And in addition to the large quantity of iron, there's also concentrated areas of other useful elements like nickel and aluminum."

"The effort still doesn't seem worth it."

Abel picked up a rock and examined it for a moment. He tossed it up in the air once, caught it, then threw it across the desert. With the lighter gravity, the rock flew farther then it would back on Earth, and he watched it hit the ground with narrowed eyes.

They were almost 108 kilometers away from the colony, which was roughly sixty-seven miles outside the safety zone. As much as Abel hated people, he didn't like the idea of being so far out from the only civilization on this dead planet.

"Aren't there other areas closer to the colony with the same materials?"

"There are, but you have to admit this place has a lot of potential." The Lieutenant looked around them as if he was seeing something Abel couldn't. "Although, I understand your concern. If there was a problem and someone got stranded out here, they probably wouldn't survive very long."

It was a true enough fact. Not only was the atmosphere mainly composed of carbon dioxide, temperatures averaged below -55 Celsius most of the time, and there were occasional sandstorms that could last for days or months. As the head of the Security Department, Abel was well aware of the dangers of the planet.

So -

Why say that...?

Frowning beneath his helmet, Abel turned to look at the Lieutenant -

A heavy object struck the side of his head.

**†††**

"Good afternoon, Duchess. You look beautiful as always."

Magician had just returned to the Rosenkruetz headquarters in Berlin, and when he entered the lounge room, he swept a polite bow for its solitary occupant.

"I apologize if I'm disturbing your rest."

"No, not at all."

The woman sitting on the sofa was facing towards the windows as she sipped her tea, an unfinished game of chess on the table in front of her.

"I was simply enjoying a bit of herbal tea. But tell me, what do you wish to talk about that would cause this sudden visit?"

"An interesting development has come to my attention, Duchess."

The gentleman in black sat down in an empty chair, his tone respectful as he answered his colleague.

"Did you hear? 'She' disappeared - your rival is no longer in Albion."

"Hm? That girl is missing?"

Before that moment, the 'Woman of Steel' seemed bored with the conversation, but now, sharp eyes turned and pierced the face of the Magician.

"Is it true, Kampfer?"

"Perhaps. There is a rumor 'Professor' is somehow involved in her disappearance, and the Count of Manchester has also made a unexpected return to Albion. If Queen Esther truly is gone, then it seems you won't get to take your revenge against her."

"You're right, but as you said, her disappearance is simply a rumor."

Caterina sipped her tea. The new development was unexpected, but her interest in this conversation was rapidly thinning. A rumor would not help her.

"And if she is gone, I doubt that girl is dead."

"Then what is your plan, Duchess?"

Speaking, Panzer Magier lit a needle thin cigarillo and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"The people that once fought by your side are now your enemies, and all for the sake of one person. Queen Esther stole everything from you - even the man you love."

"Stole?"

Caterina repeated the word with an almost thoughtful tone. Then, her lips curled in a humorless smile.

"Yes, I suppose she did."

When the Order had approached her in Milan, she had been admittedly startled. But the words from the man in front of her, offering her a position in their ranks, was to great a temptation to refuse.

In a sense, Caterina had sold her soul to the devil.

But no matter what, even betting her own life, she absolutely would not fail this time...

"For now, I'll wait and see how the pieces are played out."

Her razorblade-colored eyes once again fell to the chess game on the table. She stared at the White Queen, protected by a Castle and two Knights.

"Then I'll move."

"Patience is the companion of wisdom - Augustine."

Smiling, Magician also looked at the board, but his eyes were on the Black King.

"It won't be much longer now."

**†††**

"So, did you have a nice talk with Isaac?"

A shadow stepped away from the wall.

"You should be more careful. If you spend to much time together, people will start to think you two are actually lovers."

"... those are rude words, Puppet Master."

Caterina turned to regard the young man with a cold look.

"Don't you have manners? Or are you incapable of civilized conversation?"

"Well, if you weren't having a love affair, what did you two talk about? Esther, maybe?"

Marionettenspieler closely watched the Duchess of Milan's face. But she didn't even flinch at the name, and he smiled playfully. "I don't think you really hate her, so I'm a little curious what you're up to. You're not planning to betray us are you?"

"Instead of worrying about me, what about your own loyalty to the Contra Mundi?"

Beyond the darkness, a shadow materialized. Caterina gave Dietrich a perfectly charming smile as Tres stood silent behind her, ready to defend his mistress from any possible threat.

"Does the existence of the 'Knights', including you and Kampfer, hold any significance to Cain after he fully recovers?"

Dietrich suddenly straightened in anger. Ignoring the dark look on his face, Caterina shrugged casually.

"Well, it makes no difference to me."

With those parting words, Caterina disappeared from the hall, her heels clicking sharply as she let with Tres.

Marionettenspieler watched them go, eyes narrowed as her words echoed in his ears.

His lips pursed.

'We shall renew the world with fire' - wasn't that what Mein Herr said? The Rosenkruetz would be the instrumental force, with the Contra Mundi leading them. Nothing would change when his regeneration was complete. There was no reason to doubt that.

Throwing a scornful glance in the direction Caterina disappeared, Dietrich turned away.

"Ridiculous."

**†††**

The dead landscape stretched out around him. The hiss of oxygen escaping from the crack in his helmet was the only sound in the bleak stillness.

"... damn them."

Abel coughed weakly and forced himself not to vomit. He was barely conscious, but right then, he wished he wasn't.

"Fucking bastards. Abandoning me to die here."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Abel tried to drag himself up despite the agony in his ribs. How long had he been out here anyway?

After beating him almost unconscious, the others had left, taking a jeep and crashing the second into a nearby crater so he couldn't follow. To an outsider, it would look like he was simply in a unlucky car accident, and Abel wouldn't be surprised if the mining inspection had been a trick just to get him out here.

His arms trembled, and he suddenly fell back to the ground. Damn it! It was pathetic to have let himself get tricked. If he had been more suspicious...

Abel closed his eyes and turned over. He was supposed to be in the Medical Department right now, not out here waiting to die. He still had to question that Esther girl about her background. No matter how much he'd searched, there had been no record of her existence at all. And it was driving him nuts going through every file connected to the UN database looking for information.

When he tried hard enough, Abel could recall her startled face from the last time he glimpsed her. And the memory of it made him think of another person with red hair.

"Lilith..." Abel opened his eyes and saw the faint halo of the sun. He raised his hand, reaching. "... help me."

Above his head, the sun watched without pity.

**†††**

If you guys want to read about the Knightlords and Sahl without the time traveling stuff, I finally posted Madness on Mars. ^^ It's canon based with a pinch of humor, and will be updated on a regular/semi regular schedule. So keep on the lookout if you guys like it! ::salutes: Kaidou is out!


End file.
